The New World We Return To
by WingGrazer
Summary: When the invention known as the IS was revealed the US was out of the loop. So no country told them or even thought to. But the U.S refuses to back down, they maintain a presence in the World Politics with the Seizure of LOKI. How will the world react to the U.S reentering the scene. -All of Rights go to there Owners
1. Chapter 1

**A Crossover between Call Of Duty and Infinite Stratos. My Second story I'm doing.**

 **I was a idea I got from the Story Brave New World**

 **And in this story America is like kinda better than the others and more creative in the idea's, Creation of IS, and Smarter**

* * *

" _My Fellow Americans, I can say with pride and relief to say that the war with the Federation is over. With the discovery of the the LOKI Weapon a Federation reverse-engineered from the ODIN wreckage. On that opening day would be the bloodiest day in our Nation's history, with at least twenty seven million of our country men and women dead._

 _With our military conducted a daring operation on the Federation leaded by the GHOST teams striking fear into the hearts of our enemy. We lost our last aircraft carrier to achieve the victory we so deserved._

 _After gaining control of the Federation Space Weapon codename LOKI, instead of firing in retaliation for what they did to our cities on the west coast. We called for an immediate disarmament of all Federation Forces, After one day they complied. Now with a new start for both the United States and the New Federation. We can say this a start of a new era for both countries."_

 _\- President Sarah Adams of the United States. Two Weeks after the seizure of LOKI_

* * *

After the war ended between the United States and the Federation. They were reintroduced to the world that they no longer know. In what became know as the GHOST War after the teams of GHOST.

But the war end quickly due to one Ghost team codenamed: Stalker. Which was credited for destroying the Atlas oil platform and unveiling the Federation Weapon Program.

During the war, The world Changed with the invention of the Infinite Stratos. Infinite Stratos or IS for short is an exo-suit originally created for space exploration and research but after the Introduction of the ODIN Weapon,

Humanity change that to a ultimate weapon system. But ODIN was still a weapon every IS or not IS country feared, so when they learned that ODIN was destroyed and the destruction that followed they mourn the civilians that were killed on the West Coast. So as they watched as the fighting worsen, but when they soon learned that the Federation reverse-engineered from the wreckage of ODIN, A new weapon called LOKI.

Three Months later, Leader from both the United States and New Federation return to the World Stage. The other countries as stated in the Treaty made in Japan stating that existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent one nation from dominating others. So when the United States receive IS Cores, They started doing research to try and catch up to the other nations and countries that had IS for at least Five years (Making it so that other nations are not that advance so it's like the other nations are developing 2nd Generation IS.)

When the US got the IS Cores they started researching uses for the IS core other than being used in a Infinite Stratos suit. Within two years the United States developed a prototype IS Core Generator, It started providing power to the West Coast of the United States. When the other Countries caught wind of the prototype device they asked the US to release information on the device, but the United States refused to release on the IS.C.G.

After a intense debate, The United states won the argument by a bit with the help of the LOKI System, When they release the first Third Generation IS they released info on that to please the other countries to get off their backs about their IS.C.G. After sometime the US and NF entered into an alliance call the U.A.A (United American Alliance).


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back with chapter 2 people, I don't own anything but some things mention.**

 **Borrows from both Gundam UC, Gundam 00, and Gundam Wing or maybe all the gundam series.(** **About this one Just look at the Bottom)**

Chapter 2

* * *

Two months after the creation of the U.A.A. They shared their research that they were doing and also improving both Central and South America. The innovations that came from this partnership was great because south america was working on a project to get a I.S suit into space under its own power by using a Twin I.S core system on a old Gen. 2 model it showed to have better stats that looked to surpass the early and probably late Gen. 3 models. When the U.S heard of this they help the South Americans because they can get resources to the LOKI Station without the use of Rockets. And this started the start of what the IS was first created for.

One worker after having her son show him some of the Gundam Series, he went back to work the next day and submit a I.S design based off the Nu Gundam it was approved and after having Britian hand over their research on their Bit system. The U.A.A improved on it by adding many things from Gundam like the Psycommu system to make it easier to use and renamed the bits appropriately to Funnels, Just like last time when the world gets word of it they ask for the info pertaining to they, instead of using LOKI as a threatening tool all they said was _ask britain for the info_. The Worker's name was Erika Simmons.

After having the prototype built they had it installed into the Gundam Frame I.S Nu Gundam, when they look at the stats they were at awe at how both the Twin Core system and the Psycommu increase everything on the IS. After some time. They declare the first third Generation IS to the world, The world was in shock. They countries that had the Infinite Stratos for years while the U.A.A only had it for at least two and a half years and they were able to produce something they hadn't thought about. After some time the U,A.A release what makes a I.S a third Generation, when they started reading it they were amazed by it.

It stated that to make a IS third Generation you need to have a specialized weapon that it's pilot controls or use in battle

After they released the First Third Generation, the United States and the New Federation moved away from using fossil fuels altogether, they started using their IS.C.G all across the United States and down south america and where using hydrogen fueled cars, The countries that sold oil to the United States went into a economic downslide. After that the Oil prices around the world went down because they had a lot of Oil just laying around.

When after some time. The U.A.A. disbanded their Rocket ships, because they finally were able to get to space using a IS. The event was televis all around the world went the first object to reach space without the use of a rocket.

* * *

One Year after the creation of the U.A,A.

The First male able to ploit the IS was found, His name was Ichika Orimura, Two weeks later he was Transferred to the IS academy. Why he was transferred two weeks later was against his sister's wishes he went to the americans and had them do a little testing on him, after having some tests done they gave him a some training in IS Battles and everything related to the IS. because they felt pity for him and some felt envy so when they finished training him. They gave him a complete IS that they just barely finish. When he touched he activated it and this made him unofficial became a U.A.A IS candidate. After that he was able to get the twin core system into it he and several others went to the ISS which was rebuilt by the U.A.A. They brought resources up to the ISS and they got a tour of the station and the LOKI weapon Array.

When he got back, he had jis IS which he name named Freedom after a part from the United States declaration of independence. Why he named it was unknown to everyone plus people didn't know he had his own personal IS. His First personal IS he had looked like like the Wing Gundam but with the Rifles that looks like the rifles used on the Freedom. After Ichika spent some time in the US he returned back to Japan, where he was shipped off to the IS Academy by his sister. When he got there he found out that the school is starting in the next two days. So he explored around the school meet with some of his new classmates, also was able to get his own room and brought some of the things from home and his trip to the U.A.A.

* * *

 **Their done with this chapter. Also I'm some what sorry about the wait got caught up with End of the school year Test for me.**

 **Sorry about the added content, Its just that I like putting things from different universe into my story's.**

 **What do you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait, I have summer school so for this month the updates will be slow.**

 **Any way get onto the story.**

* * *

As ichika get to his room he started to unpack his bag, and decorating the room with this he brought from home and this time in the U.A.A. After some time he look at his room and declared it perfect so then he left his room and started heading towards the cafeteria to see if he can get some food. When he got there he met up with houki his childhood friend before she was forced to move. They talked or tried to but houki seems to not talk to ichika so when some other girls from other classes come he started talking with them. When he was done talking, he learned they were wondering how America looked now after the ODIN firing at the beginning of the GHOST War.

When he was finished eating his food he showed the girls pictures he took when he went there before coming to the IS Academy. He showed them the rebuilt Los Angeles, San Diego, San Francisco, and Seattle. The girls were at awe, at how fast America rebuilt some of the major cities of the West Coast. Ichika would have shown them what a IS.C.G looked like but his sister decide to come into the cafeteria yelling for them to hurry up and get to class. With that he excused himself from the conversation and hurried up to class.

When ichika got to class he immediately sat down, he looked around the class and saw like half the class was not there and looked at the clock and saw that he had about twenty minutes so he just brought out a book he got from the Americans, that was about a solar flare destroying humanity and one boy named Thomas and how he leads them to a place called paradise. When he first began reading the first 4 chapters he got hooked, when he was leaving America he got the other three books of the series. When he looked at the cover of the book he saw it said "The scorch trials." When he was about to open the book and begin reading but the bell rang out loudly causing ichika to put the book away and sighed out loudly. He mentally told himself he will finish this book series. (The book belongs to James Dashner, not advertising.)

When class started ichika was looking around the class seeing where everyone else is sitting at, when he did this he saw his childhood friend houki sitting near the window. When Maya tried calling his name he did hear her until she yelled "O-Orimura." When he stuttered "here" which got the class laughing at him. After apologizing to Maya he went to front of the class an introducing himself " well then… my name is Ichika Orimura first male pilot of the IS and I want to meet my A.I called Amaterasu I made her before I was transferred here. Say hello Amaterasu. "Hello there it's nice to meet you." said Amaterasu while waving to the class.

The class and teachers were left in shocked.

* * *

After the they got over their shocked chifuyu and Maya continued class until class was over. When it was over they had ten minutes to relaxed before they started their next subject which was I.S Theory. Halfway through class ichika looked bored and tired which was probably from the fact he is being taught something he knows and many more theories about the I.S and Their cores then probably anyone in the school expect some people from the U.A.A.

When Chifuyu spotted this she walked over to ichika's seat and processed to whack/hit him over the head. But that did not happen for ichika was able to move out of the way before he was hit by his sister and probably lose some brain cells, by doing this he surprised his sister and the class by not only dodging a hit from the mighty brunhilde. When ichika dodge his sisters hit he called out to her. "wow sis you're losing edge now." ichika said which caused chifuyu to get angrier and her killing intent to leak out. When she finally rein in her anger and killing intent she looked back at Maya and told her to started class.

After class was done, ichika went back to room to begin cooking lunch and work on a IS design he would send back to the U.A.A to be built for him. Halfway through his lunch he heard knocking on the door. With a sigh he got up and away from his food and walked over to the door an open to see it was his childhood friend.

"Hey houki what are you doing here plus how did you find my room?" ichika said to houki regarding how she find his room.

"umm…. You see this was my old room before they told me that they are moving me to a different room. So I came back to see who is staying in my old room." answered houki to ichika's questions.

When that was done he ichika said goodbye to houki, after that ichika finish his lunch and save the I.S design he was working on. Then he started his way back to class before he gives his sister a reason to try an hit him over the head again. So when he enter class he immediately went to his seat and brought out a tacpad an began working on his own I.S Design, The things he want on his own I.S was pretty confusing the other students when they looked over his shoulder. One of many things he want on his I.S was something that got develop four months before ichika went to the U.A.A was the Voltore luminis system, Twin Core System, Psycommu System, and Funnels. When he was done he sent it on a secured channel/Connection back to the U.A.A IS Development and Research Center to built and shipped over. Right when he did that the class bell rang, students began sitting down an quiet down. Then Chifuyu walked in with Maya an began third hour which was I.S mechanics.

 _ **(A/N This is modeled after my high school bell schedule which is like:**_

 _ **first hour - second hour - lunch - third hour - fourth hour - school ends.)**_

* * *

When the Third hour was finished Chifuyu began talking about the Class Representative and about how they represent their class in tournaments. Immediately after saying that the girls began talking of who to pick who would be the representative.

" how about Orimura-san." said a random girl.

"that's a good idea Mei." said a random girl.

"b-but Don't i get a say in this." replied ichika. To the fact he was being forced to do something he didn't want to do.

"No you idiot, you DO NOT have a say in this." Chifuyu replied sternly to ichika for his question.

"This is dictatorship chifuyu-nee" ichika told his sister about how the class was being ran like. "You idiot I told you is Orimura-sensei and don't forget it." yelled chifuyu as she ran to ichika trying to hit him but all he did was jump out of his seat an leaned back as chifuyu's clipboard pass right where his head use to be.

"Hey that would have hurt." ichika sarcastically replied to chifuyu."Get back here, little brother." Chifuyu replied too innocently that it caused everyone to have a shiver run down everyone's back. "Ummm…. How about … No." replied ichika as he was running around the classroom trying to get away from his sister. As this was going on the class was watching the whole thing an many had different ideas of what was happening. One was awe that someone was dodging hits from the Brunhilde. Well you can guess what the others were thinking. After sometime chifuyu calmed down and stopped chasing her younger brother.

Ichika having saw this, slowly walked back to his seat and sat down keeping an eye on his sister. Once he was back In his seat Maya began the class with how the I.S was made. "After the ODIN weapon was made about six years ago. The I.S which was once created to help people in space was scraped and made into the ultimate weapon system, but the U.S still had the ODIN weapon system which was out of reach by almost all the countries. But the whole world changed five years ago when Federation got control of ODIN and fired on the entire West coast destroying many cities, but put a death toll close to twenty seven million people, **( Not sure if this correct but Im going with it.)** So then what remained of the U.S Navy moved to St. Monica Fort outside the remains of San Diego.

After sometime the U.S fought back destroying the Atlas oil platform and revealing the Federation kinetic bombardment system. And pulled all their remaining forces including their last Aircraft Carrier the U.S.S Liberator to take out the enemy space stations early warning system. While a team of soldiers board a shuttle to take over the federation space station. After some fighting they success seized control of the LOKI Weapon system and ordered the federation to disarm. And while you see where this going right. After giving the U.S and Federation there I.S Cores they made advances on other uses the Infinite Stratos cores can do. Which leads up to creation of U.A.A, A global Superpower which they barely follow the Alaska Treaty with not sharing their technology. But they were helpful in some areas. Which now leads us to today." said Maya after she said that she look around the classroom and saw almost all the students were paying attention to her, Ichika on the other hand was fast asleep for some time after having his trying to classmates wake him up, Chifuyu was on him for sleeping in class and during a important subject. Has she took a eraser from her desk an throw at him which made a crack in the air. Ichika's shoot up an caught the object in his hand he looked up with what some would say a bored or sleepy look. When he fully woke up he looked at the object in his hand an saw a eraser looking at it wondering how it got there.

The whole class was in a state of shock that someone was able to catch something thrown from orimura-sensei. "alright who thrown that eraser at me." Ichika said with a deadpan voice while eyeing the class. After a while chifuyu raised her hand causing ichika to look over to her an said "If you put a little curve to you maybe have hit me but that's a maybe sis but either way try again." After Ichika said that the class exploded with sound causing ichika to cover his ears. When chifuyu came out of her shocked state when her brother caught her eraser she thrown, she quickly yelled to the class, causing them to shut up.

* * *

After the class was over ichika quickly went back to room. And went onto his personal tablet when he open up his Personal I.S Project when it opened it looked like a robot from Gundam 00. It was the **GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan [T] Full Saber** the color scheme was the same but it didn't have its GN-Drives,What It did have was Voiture Lumiere system, Twin Core System, Psycommu System, and Funnels. The U.A.A put all of their equipment into his new one, It's not like his first personal I.S but he wanted one that was tailored to him. So when the U.A.A I.S Design bureau replied to him telling him they will build his IS but he has to become their official representative in the next Mondo Grosso. He was excited, why he was having another I.S that was his style. When first got into the Japanese model I.S he didn't like so when he asked if he can switch his IS, they brought out the French model IS they brought down about a quarter of the men he was fighting before being brought down. So they built one base off the Raphael Revive but when he tried again with the same people he was now able to take out about half of the members before running out of shield energy. They also replied that it would take up to one week to build it can have it moved over with a military escort and a U.A.A scientist for a core transfer from the **Freedom** to the **Qan [T] Full Saber**. When he readed that, he was grinning like Christmas came early.

* * *

 **AN: Im finally done with this chapter, sorry about the wait. Had many things that came up during the writing of the this story. What do you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm Back, Sorry about the late Chapter last time.

And There will be mentions of other animes or references. But I'll add one more character to the mix. But as I said I'll be doing Ichika pov for about a while until I decide to change it.

Chapter 4

Two Weeks Passed

With Ichika finally getting his tailored personal IS made and being shipped to Japan, He was setting up shop in one of the hangers that the U.A.A built for Ichika. So when they shipped the IS over to Japan it would have its own hangar and linear catapult launcher to the IS Area.

In the Two weeks that passed it was revealed that ichika was the U.A.A Representative and had his own Personal IS that was tailored made for him by the U.A.A , which caused both Chifuyu and Tabane to get mad because they want ichika to follow in his sister's steps and for Ichika not following her orders. And cause the Britain's Representative candidates to lash out at Ichika because the UAA force Britain to hand over there BT research data that cause the battle of Ichika vs. Cecilia, which was scheduled two weeks from then.

UAA I.S Hangar Bay

(A/N: This is my first attempt at a battle scene.)

Now with ichika getting done with the fitting process with the help of UAA staff members that were now station at the IS academy for support and maintenance of the 00 Qan [T] Full Saber. When they were finish with the finishing process on Ichika's IS, They gave Ichika the GN Sword II Blaster that was a prototype for his next weapon they were designing. Then they heard his sister yelled into the P.A speaker, after hearing his sister yell at him to hurry up, which force the technicians to hurry but at the same time they accidentally activated the Trans-AM System that was installed into IS, Just like the Show version it was the same it's like releasing all the energy that has gather into speed but after its over its performance is reduced. But a side effect of causing the machine to turn red. Then Ichika was getting ready to launch he said. "Full Saber 00 Qan [T, Ichika Orimura Engaging." With that said he launch out, When he got out into the Area to see that cecilia was already there waiting on him.

"Oh you finally showed up, I was wondering when you would show up, …

and with such a ugly IS " said Cecilia

"What's wrong scared Cecilia." said ichika

Never thought I would a Fully Armoured IS that also looks like a human but no matter, you will pay for what you did to my country you U.A.A bastard."

"Oh someone's pissed off with my country."replied Ichika

'Of course im pissed off with the UAA they forced us to hand over our BT research."A pissed off Cecilia said.

"Well I'm done talking let's fight." Ichika said which caused Cecilia to get ready to battle.

3….

2….

1….

Fight!

With that they began their fight

Cecilia after hearing the fight start moved her scope onto ichika when it landed on ichika she fired but ichika saw this and moved his head a little to the right and the shot went right by his head with inches to spare.

As she saw her shot miss continued to fire at ichka, with that ichka charged at cecilia, while charging at cecilia he moved his weapon into sword mode and attempt to slash at cecilia only for her to move out the of the way and shot at ichika only for it to gaze him taking off a little bit of his shield energy. After having his attack failed ichika moved it back to its gun mode and started firing at cecilia, one of the shots hit cecilia head on taking about 150 out of 800 shield energy.

After seeing how much damage one shot as done. Cecilia launched out her four BTs out and attacked ichika, who dodged the attack fired some pot shots which missed. Ichika done playing around with cecilia and decided to end now, an so he activated Trans-Am.

"Hey Cecilia I'm done messing around, Time to end this." said Ichika to cecilia which cause her to look at him with curiosity wondering what he is about to do and what he is talking about.

"Trans-Am.!" Ichika Yelled. When this was said his machine started glowing red, his thrusters looked like they were shooting out little particles. With this he charge at cecilia to end the battle. Cecilia out of instinct summoned her IS sized knife and stabbed in front of her.

Which bypassed the IS Shield and the armour on his chest and stabbed Ichika in the chest. Seeing what she had done she moved back slowly looking at what she did to another student even if that student was a male.

Everyone looked on with horror of seeing the male student being stabbed in the chest. Chifuyu and the staff look the screen with sadden eyes while houki was crying about the loss of her best friend. Then slowly Ichika slowly dissolved into little Particles leaving no trace of him.

After some time passed the whole area was dead silent no sound or movement that world acted as if it was mourning the passing of someone. then, Cecilia got movement on her radar looking in the direction it was indicating and fired a shot only to get some smoke and dust blinding her, Then heard her radar telling her that something was above her looking up to see. She saw something that should be impossible, There was Ichika appearing in what looks like from particles, holding on to his Weapon in its sword form an so when he was done forming from the particles he sliced/stabbed downward at Cecilia which with the power of Trans-Am drained her remaining shield energy; which ended the match.

Ichika's POV

"What was that." Ichika questioned regarding what happened during the match. After seeing what happened during the battle on the screen. He was shocked that something like that can happen. After reviewing the recording of his fight against Cecilia, he was stocked that something on his machine can cause this and with him reviewing the tape he forward the recording back to the U.A.A for their review into what happen.

Two days later, The U.A.A got back to him saying that they don't how this happen what they do have is a theory on human evolution and their Trans-Am system, After he was done reading the theory that was proposed on how the Trans-Am System and its effect on the Human Evolution. Looking up from the report to see the Sun was just about to set, ending the day. Setting down the Tablet then saving and shutting down the computer so no one can steal or copy his work, heading to the door for some dinner.

After getting back, ichika went to the bathroom, after showering ichika did some last minute checks on the internet. Then shut down everything.

In a Different Dimension.

"Guys look after Kei" Said a Brown haired Boy, whose name is Izuru Hitachi but we will call him Izuru, before flying at what looks like a white colored mech, and entering into a stand off.

"If I don't do anything, He's going to take everyone down. But I don't want to die…

I don't want to die here. Survive… I will survive! But I'm not surviving just for my own sake. There are those whom I want to protect!

I'm not fighting because I want to fight. I'm doing it to protect those who are dear to me!" Said Izuru. His friends that heard him they all replied " That's what it boils down to?!" Then the mech started to transform or its frame changed into its new form. The Face part expanded showing a another set of sensors and what looks like a mouth. Its wing-like object expands showing blue like objects, and its two red like objects shifted into ribbons. Then its wing-like objects and Ribbons get covered in a light blue light that turns them into what looks like angel wings. And on its head a blue flame appeared. Then after was done he flew to the white mech-like and then they started fighting. (Don't know how to explain this so look up Majestic Prince episode 14 then skip to 13:25. That was what I was trying to explain.)

While they were fighting the Other Four manage to get there home for so long, A large mobile Satellite called the Star Rose to crash into their enemies Portal/Gate( I don't know which one to use. So I'm going to call a Gate.) Which cause it destabilize and explode damaging both Izuru and the pilot of the white mech.

With the portal gone, The person in the white mech called jiart woke up and flew toward izuru with the attempt to destroy him. But while he was charging at izuru woke up and saw him coming so in an attempt to stop he put his wrist mounted dagger to stab him Jiart saw this and using his remaining sword an slashed it off, then Izuru moved back and fired all the missiles he had stored in his machine none of them hit, he then fired the two hip mounted blasters it hit Jiart an weakened his armor. Then with all of his ammo for his weapons empty.

He then eject himself from the mech out of came a smaller version or control unit for The mecha Red 5, that crashed into Jiarts mech, then he quickly formed a fist and charge at the white mecha and breached the armour.

Then Jiart started talking to Izuru "We can still achieve heights far greater than this!" Then both machines exploded, Killing jiart but izuru the explosion sent him into the Gate before it collapsed, when that happen he was sent to a different world.

 **AN:Well what do you think.** **sorry about the late chapter.** **ideas are always welcome except the really terrible ones.**


End file.
